


A Cowboy's Proposal

by godseph



Series: 12 Days of Final Fantasy [6]
Category: Final Fantasy VIII
Genre: Aged Up, Dorks in Love, Kissing, L-Bombs, M/M, Post-Canon, but not for weird purposes, non-traditional proposals, not very christmasy, squall is bad at communicating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:28:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28207602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/godseph/pseuds/godseph
Summary: Squall and Irvine sit at the dinner table and kiss.
Relationships: Squall Leonhart/Irvine Kinneas
Series: 12 Days of Final Fantasy [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2053293
Kudos: 3





	A Cowboy's Proposal

**Author's Note:**

> (i wrote this while watching arin's recent charity stream of kingdom hearts 2 and ngl i think I'm in love with Axel)  
> sorry for not posting for a few days. I'm stressed as fuck lately, but i hope this makes up for it  
> i do not own anyone or anything from squaresoft/square enix. this work is nonprofit.

Irvine’s lips felt soft against Squall’s own, just like heaven. His hands were warm and calloused, but practiced and gentle. The hands of their sniper were articulate, precise, and otherwise intimidating. Irvine was somewhat intimidating himself. He had a lean frame and he was just as strong as Squall, if not stronger. His hair glowed like fire in the daylight and it was mesmerizing to just about everyone. The amber locks swayed with every movement, buoyant and thick. Squall had found himself resisting the temptations to comb his fingers through it whilst in public. Though they had made it official, he’d hate to embarrass Irvine. He felt as though it was bad enough to borderline snog one another in shops (which he really had to tell Irvine to knock it off). And yet, Irvine seemed to pay no mind to what everyone else thought about the two of them. Irvine looked at Squall like he was the world, the galaxy, the universe. He was so deeply in love. Squall felt as though he was undeserving of it, given his cold attitude and sass towards most. If he had the chance, he would bleed himself dry for Irvine. 

“Hey, sweetheart, are you listenin’ to me at all?” Irvine asked, a half-smoked cigarette between his lips. 

Squall blinked owlishly at Irvine and took in his surroundings. They were seated at their dinner table in the small apartment they had shared since they were 17. Irvine sat across from Squall, his coat off and his hair up. His gaudy necklaces shone in the shitty fluorescent lighting that flickered every now and then and his vest was traded in for a plain white v-neck tee. 

“Sorry, I was lost in thought.” Squall admitted, moving to adjust his jacket before realizing that it was hung up on the coat rack. He still wore his white shirt with black accents, as well as his unusually tight leather pants. His shoes had been kicked off at the door, leaving him with boring gray socks. 

His hand instead went to fiddle with his earring, the other reaching across the table and taking Irvine’s hand in his. Irvine smiled softly at him, lips pink and his eyes gentle. 

“Awe naw baby, don’t worry ‘bout it. Just ramblin’ about work is all. Promise.” Irvine reassured the man before him, taking a long drag of his cigarette. He motioned for Squall to come close and Squall’s heart leaped. 

He hated the taste of smoke, but dear Hyne he loved shotgunning. He leaned over the table, meeting Irvine halfway. His lips parted, inhaling the smoke that Irvine breathed out. His eyes were locked to Irvine’s lips, watching them as they blew smoke into his waiting mouth. Irvine’s heavy stare fell to Squall’s parted lips, leaning closer and brushing against them. He watched as Squall leaned into him as he pulled away, blowing the rest of the smoke into his lover’s face. 

The smile on his face was wide as he sat back in his chair and tapped the ashes from the cigarette. Squall’s look of disappointment was amusing to him, but only a little bit. He’s so adorable, he thought.

Squall, on the other hand, was not amused in the slightest. He slouched back in his seat with a roll of his eyes. 

“So I’m just,” he sighed dramatically, “not gonna get a kiss, am I?”

“You will, darlin, it’s just fun to tease you.” Irvine rolled his eyes back at Squall, a smirk forming. 

“Whatever, it’s not like I wanted one anyway.” Squall threw his arm over his eyes, a pout on his lips. Irvine chuckled and made his way across the room, settling to stand behind his pouting lover. He leaned down and gave Squall a peck on the lips. As soon as he tried to pull back, Squall buried a hand in his hair and kept him there for a few minutes longer, their lips moving rhythmically against one another. 

Irvine pulled away from the man seated in front of him, feeling him twirl strands of hair around his fingers.

“You’re so pretty, baby,” Irvine murmured and moved to sit on Squall’s lap, who uncovered his eyes to stare at the other’s face. He cupped Squall’s face, leaning in and hovering just above his lips. It was enough to brush, to want to chase the fleeting feeling of Irvine’s mouth on his. 

“Yeah, yeah, now shut up and kiss me.” Squall muttered against Irvine’s ghosting lips, pulling him in once more. It was rough, all tongue and teeth that clicked together now and then. Irvine bit down on Squall’s lower lip, gently tugging it as he pulled back. He released it with a smirk, wrapping his arms around the brunette’s neck. 

“Y’know somethin’, Squall?” 

“What, Irvine?” He wrapped his arms around his lover’s waist.

“I wanna marry ya someday-An’ I don’t mean in front of everyone, I want it to be jus’ us.” Squall could’ve sworn his heart leaped into his throat. Sure, they’d talked about marriage before, but it had always seemed as though it were years away. Like it was never going to happen, at least for 10 more years. He found himself fantasizing about them every now and then but there was never a clear enough picture of what he wanted.

“Is this your twisted way of messing with me, or are you seriously asking me to marry you?” He questioned, raising an accusatory eyebrow towards the man on his lap. 

“I’m bein’ totally serious here, I swear!” He raised his hands in surrender, a look of pure shock on his face. “I want a future with you, an’ I don’t wanna mess it up by not proposin’ cause I’m too scared.” His shock melted to a sheepish smile as his face flushed a bright pink. 

“First off, you’re an idiot for believing that I’ll be upset if we don’t get married. I feel lucky to be with you at this moment, and I’m sorry I never expressed that in the past. I love you, I really do. There is little that you could do to make me upset with you, let alone not propose. That being said… I’d be glad to be your husband.” Squall finished with an elated smile, pulling Irvine into a hug. 

“Really? I mean, you’re bein’ serious, yeah?” Irvine leaned into him and sighed in relief, nuzzling his face into his now-fiance’s neck. 

“If it means we’ll be together forever, then yeah." 


End file.
